The play
by briorca18
Summary: Just a story abut katie and kendall
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe another one shot (these are fun)

"BAAAAAAHHH .MOOOOOOOO. OOOOINNNNK. NAYYYYYYY!" Kendall was walking into the kitchen when th voice of his five year old sister stopped him in the living room. Katie was spread out on the floor with animal books in front of her.

"katie? What are you doing?" kendall asked her.

"HI KENNY! I"M PRACTASING MY ANIMAL NOISES!" katie yelled happily.

"ok then." kendall passed katie and was about to walk into the kitchen when katie grabbed his leg practically making him fall on his face.

"aren't you gonna ask why kenny? Aren't you?" kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"fine why are you practicing your animal noises?"

"because silly i'm going to be in a PLAY!" katie yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what play katie?" katie sighed and handed kendall a piece of paper. **MrsGuy's Old mcdonald play**. Suddenly everything clicked and Kendall smiled.

"what part do you wanna be katie?"

"oh i'm gonna be all of them kenny thats why i was practicing real hard." kendall chuckled. And hugged his sister.

"alright while you keep going then." kendall let go of katie and went back into the kitchen. What a kid he thought to himself.

Kay so these are gonna be real short but i thought i would mae them into a story instead of just a one shot. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

And heres chapter two.

Chapter two. (This is two days later btw)

Kendall was about to go have a shower when his little sister came running up to him crying."whats wrong katie?" kendall asked picking her up.

"i-i d-didn't g-get t-the p-part for m-my p-play." katie said sobbing into his shirt.

"shh it's ok katie i'm sure you can be in the play next time."

"n-no i-i a-am i-in t-the play."

"but katie you said-""I-IM A BALE OF HAY KENNY!" katie sobbed harder into his shirt clenching it with all her might.

"oh katie don't worry about it."

"B-BUT I-I A-AM W-WORRYING!" katie yelled at kendall.

"shh katie not so loud."

"I can be loud if i want kenny i'm upset." katie told him a matter a factly.

"ok fine your upset but katie it's just a play."

"no it's not kendall this play determines my life in kindergarten .because i didn't get the part my whole kindergarten career is ruined." kendall looked at his sister in shock it was hard to believe she is five when she talks like that.

"katie it's not that bad."

"yes it is because you no what the worst part is?"

"what?"

"hank is playing mcdonald."

"so?"

"SO! HANK PICKS HIS NOSE! AND HE HAS TO TOUCH ME!" Kendall set katie down and led her to her room. It was already nine and katie was still awake at least she was ready for bed.

"right. Well i'm sure you will feel better tomorrow just get some sleep." kendall leaned down and kissed katie on the forehead. "goodnight baby sister i love you." katie yawned sleepily realizing just how tired she was.

"love you too kenny. Wait kenny?"

"yes?"

"whats a bale of straw?"

Hehe did you like it? Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Heres chapter three sorry about the wait.

Chapter 3

Kendall raced into the auditorium just as the lights began to dim and the piano started to play. The curtains opened revealing a sloppy painted barn and some straw half heartily put on the stage. Kendall scanned the scenery and his eyes rested on katie. Katie wore yellow pants and a yellow shirt with straw hot glued to it she sat beside the rest of the straw with a scowl on her face. Kendall couldn't help but smile, she was just too cute. The play seemed to drag on forever until katie had her moment of stardom. Katie stepped forward into the spotlight and with a bored expression on her face and in her voice katie said her line. "I am a bale of straw. I make no noise but i am just as important as the sheep who give wool the cows who give milk and the horses that pull the wagon. I am a bale of straw." katie yawned dramatically and went back to pouting in the corner. Just then everything went horrible as hank reached over to gab katie. "NO YOU STUPID FARMER DON"T TOUCH ME!" katie shrieked at the top of her lungs. Poor hank jumped at the sudden outburst and ran off the stage. Katie looked at the audience and crossed her arms. "He wasn't a very good farmer anyway." the audience laughed at katie and clapped for her. Kendall smiled and looked at his mom who was also trying to stifle a laugh. After a fw more seconds of laughter, katie cleared her throat. "this next song is a version by brother taught me." katie grinned and began singing.

Old mcdonald had a butt

Ew ew ew ew ew

With a toot toot here and a toot toot there

Here a toot there a toot everywhere a tot toot

Old mcdonald had a butt ew ew ew ew ewwwwwww

Katie finished her song with her blowing air into her arm making a huge farting noise. One of the cows came up and pointed his butt to he audience before letting one rip soon all the students had there bums facing the families and friends and were each farting as much as they pleased. Katie stepped in front of all the bums and beamed towards her new fans "THANK YOU!" she cried happily bowing over and over again stopping when the teacher grabbed her arm. "Somebody better crack a window!" katie yelled before vanishing behind the curtain one by one the kids left the stage and the curtains closed leaving kendall and his mom sitting alone in the audience.

"hmm so _you_ taught her that song?" his mom asked.

"yes well the guys helped. Actually mostly carlos helped."

"hmm alright so you will be the one apologizing to the teacher?"  
"apologizing? Come on mom! What you saw up there was a work of _art_ surly the next big thing in today's society!"

"um no what i saw up there was a little girl following a big brothers bad example."

"hmm i still see it as art."

"i'm sure you do now come on we better go get katie." kendall nodded and headed outside with his mom grabbing a couple dandelions on his way.

"KENNY!" kendall looked up and smiled as katie came sprinting towards him no longer in her costume. Kendall grabbed her in a hug and gave her the flowers. "wow kenny thank you they are perfect!"kendall chuckled and pulled katie into another hug.

"you were great out there baby sister."

"did you hear me? Did you?"

"course i head you katie-kat you were perfect you sang really good." katie smiled an lifted her arms above her head, a single that meant she wanted to be picked up. Finally after everything was sorted out for katies punishment (she had to wash desks for a week) the knights headed home where thoughts of farts filled the air.

Ok the end didn't really like the ending though... Ahh well Review?


End file.
